You're All I Need To Get By
You're All I Need To Get By ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Eine lässt das Lieben, und wird von Jake und Marley mit Artie, Ryder und Sam gesungen. Jake leitet damit seine Valentinswoche für Marley ein und meint, dass er den Song ausgewählt hat, weil es einer ihrer Lieblingssongs ist. Marley steigt mit ein und bedankt sich danach mit einem Kuss bei ihm. Das Original stammt von Marvin Gale und Tammi Terrell aus ihrem zweiten Album "You're All I Need" aus dem Jahr 1968. Lyrics New Directions-Jungs: You're all I need to get by, ahh You're all I need to get by, ahh Jake (New Directions-Jungs): (You're all I need to get by, ahh) Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you, And it was plain to see, You were my destiny. New Directions-Jungs: You're all I need to get by, ahh Marley: With my arms open wide, I threw away my pride I'll sacrifice for you Dedicate my life for you (Jake: Oh oh) I will go where you lead (Jake: Come on baby) Always there in time of need (Jake: Oh Oh Oh) Jake: And when I lose my will You'll be there to push me up the hill Beide: There's no, no looking back for us We got love sure 'nough, that's enough You're all, you're all I need to get by New Directions-Jungs: You're all I need to get by, ahh (Jake: Hey, yeah) (Marley: Ooh) Jake (New Directions-Jungs): (You're all I need to get by, ahh) Listen, like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best, Stand by you like a tree, dare anybody to try and move me Marley (New Directions-Jungs): (You're all I need to get by, ahh) Darling in you I found Strength where I was torn down Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door (Jake: Oh baby) Just to do what's good for you (Jake: Come on darlin') and inspire you a little higher (Jake: Come on baby) Jake: I know you can make a man Out of a soul that didn't have a goal Beide: Cause we, we got the right foundation And with love and determination You're all, you're all I Want to strive for and do a little more You're all, all the joys Under the sun wrapped up into one You're all, you're all I need You're all I need Marley: You're all I need Jake: Oh, to get by Marley: Alright New Directions-Jungs: You're all I need to get by Marley: Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, say yeah Jake: Honey, honey, honey Beide: Honey, yeah! New Directions-Jungs: You're all I need to get by, ahh Jake: I need you darling Marley: I need you darling You're all I need New Directions-Jungs: You're all I need to get by Jake: You're all I need (Marley: Wooo Oh!) New Directions-Jungs: You're all I need to get by Marley: You're all I need, baby Alright now, Woo! Beide: You're all I need to get by Trivia *Jakes und Marleys letztes Duett in der Serie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose